Marvel Premiere Vol 1 30
(series) (story) | StoryTitle1 = Hey, Ma! They're Blitzin' the Bronx! | Synopsis1 = Continued from Invaders #6... Bucky and Thin Man briefly engage the Torch in battle, but the Torch slips away while they're distracted instead of finishing them off. Torch returns to the Skull's hidden base, which turns out to be directly below the radio station, as the Nullatron's slaves are programmed to return to the machine that controls them. The Skull dons his disguise as the industrialist Mr.Lyles and goes upstairs to meet with the Legion, who reintroduce him to Toro, whom Red Raven and Whizzer captured earlier, and who now seems to be free of his mind control. "Lyles" demands proof of Toro's identity, so Toro jumps out the window and moments later a flaming figure is seen burning a V-sign in the sky. His confidence shaken, the Skull returns to his lab to reinforce the Nulla-rays' control on the remaining Invaders, broadcast another challenge to the Legion to fight the Invaders at Yankee Stadium, and move his operation to a hydrogen zeppelin in attempt to dodge Toro's homing instinct in case it still works. The next day, the Liberty Legion and the Invaders meet in Yankee Stadium to fight it out in front of packed seats. In the midst of the action, "Toro" and "Bucky" sneak off, revealing that Bucky was disguised as Toro, the Yankees' Bat-Boy was disguised as Bucky, and that Miss America had done the fiery flight demonstration earlier. They had already figured out that Lyles was an impostor and that the Invaders were drawn back to the source of their hypnosis, so at that point they untie and revive the real Toro and set him loose. He flies straight for the Skull's zeppelin, which explodes due to the hydrogen gas. With the Nullatron destroyed, the Invaders are instantly freed from its control and they team up with the Liberty Legion to save the civillians from the falling zeppelin debris. With the crisis passed, the two teams meet peacefully for the first time and re-dedicate themselves to the war effort, with the Invaders moving forward in Europe while the Legion protects the home front. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * | Notes = * This is the 1st appearance of Fred Davis. He will replace Bucky Barnes in 1945 as Bucky was presumed killed in action at that time. * This is the last feature of the Liberty Legion in Marvel Premiere. * This issue contains a letters page, "First Class Mail". Letters are published from John Wayne Megata and Ben Wong. This issue also contains a special text page "Give Me Liberty or Give Me Legion" from Roy Thomas which contains more background information on the Liberty Legion characters. * This issue also contains a Marvel Value Stamp Series #2. It is a portion of Stamp #87: The Incredible Hulk. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}